


有病

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	有病

****有病** **

****林在范×朴珍荣** **

 

“朴先生，轮到您了，”穿着护士装的小姑娘提醒，“尽头左边那间就是，林医生在里面等您。”

 

朴珍荣点点头，站起来往里面走去。这是他第一次正式来看心理咨询。

 

他没有什么严重的精神疾病，但对他而言也折磨得很，二十多年来从不敢跟外人提起，只有亲密的好友略知一二。他喜欢被触摸，被拥抱，对于亲密的动作比常人有着更多的渴求。因为有家里两个姐姐，他是唯一的男孩，父母害怕他男子气概不足，总是对他过分苛刻，奖励性质的拥抱和肢体接触的次数屈指可数。朴珍荣也摆在心里不说，渐渐的变成了现在的模样。

 

后来朋友向他推荐了这家私人心理咨询诊所，朴珍荣也推脱着一直没有来，一方面是工作忙，另一方面他也实在不知道怎么跟医生阐述他的病情。但很矫情的是，临近圣诞节，街上的男男女女似乎都找到了对象，牵手拥抱接吻，哪一样都是他希望得到的，这似乎加重了他的情况，焦虑和空虚的感觉终日充斥在他的体内。

 

所以他最终选择了心理咨询，希望能够借着咨询宣泄一二，更希望医生能找到治疗的方法，让他稍微好受些。

 

朴珍荣推门进去，诊室里很干净整齐，甚至有香薰蜡烛的味道，让他觉得放松许多。坐在桌前的是个男人，白大褂里面穿着合身的衬衫，扣子解到第二颗。他没有抬头看朴珍荣，只是低头不停用湿巾擦拭晕染在指尖的墨水渍，皱着眉头。

 

朴珍荣径自走过去坐到林医生的办公桌前，平静的陈述。

“医生，我有病。”

 

 

林在范这才发觉有病人拜访。弄脏的指尖还没擦干净，让他心里略有不爽，只能将湿巾丢到垃圾桶里。他打量了下在面前的朴珍荣，平静的神情，一直目不转睛的盯着自己看，白净的脸柔和的五官，应该是今天来做心理咨询的客人里最让人过目不忘的一位了。

 

“你叫……朴珍荣，是吧？”林在范看了看电脑上的挂号记录，“你想咨询些什么，说说你的烦恼吧。”

 

朴珍荣显得有些局促，双手纠缠在一起，“我也说不清，我上网查了下，我的病好像叫皮肤饥渴症。”

 

林在范若有所思的点点头，他大概能猜到病因通常是病患年幼时缺少双亲的抚爱导致而成。他示意让朴珍荣继续说下去，而对方只是咬着唇，似乎在努力理清思路表达。林在范也暗自在思考，这样好看又温柔的眉眼，应该会有不在少数的人愿意亲近接触才对。

 

在做心理咨询之前，当然朴珍荣也有想过许多办法来自我解决这个玄乎的病症。他开始尝试着恋爱。事实证明恋爱的确能够缓解他的病症，等上了高中，他终于开始尝试着交往了女友，牵手已经能够缓解许多，后来更进一步的拥抱也让他的焦虑得到部分释放。

 

他开始不自觉的过分粘人，想要在需要的时候都能得到肢体回应，这一面让女孩无法接受，很快分了手。至此之后朴珍荣不敢再轻易和别人认真交往，害怕跟过去一样又将人吓跑。

 

之后他开始破罐破摔，有过几次一夜///情的经历，男女都有。但他始终发现，没有爱的触碰对他而言没有任何意义，他的皮肤饥渴症比他想象的不好伺候，对此并不买账，只能缓解一时，之后更加困扰。

 

 

朴珍荣从进来开始视线就固定在林在范身上。他没见过心理咨询师，来之前以为对方会是个普通不起眼的中年男女性，没想到却是林在范这样年轻的医师。乍一看他并不具亲和力，作为心理咨询师仿佛是有些难让人感到亲近想倾诉的长相。但他的长相却是朴珍荣羡慕的类型，剑眉薄唇显得阳刚十足。

 

当下他内心的渴望突然更甚。他想让林在范触碰自己，牵手拥抱或是更进一步他都不介意。这样的心理问题根本无法使用药物来抵抗，朴珍荣却觉得林在范能治好自己。

 

“有试过谈恋爱吗？”林在范建议，“也许爱人给予的肢体接触能让你觉得好受些，慢慢痊愈也是有可能的。”

 

“有，谈过一个。”朴珍荣回答，“但怎么说我也是个男人，撒娇粘人这样的事情还是很难被接受吧。”

 

“如果是爱人，应该不会拒绝你的索求吧？双方都会觉得享受才对。”林在范笑了笑。

 

 

林在范话虽这么说，但他自己却没有享受过。他保持独居单身很多年，有严重的洁癖强迫症。他避免与人肢体接触，不喜欢住酒店也不喜欢带人回家过夜，因此接吻上床对他没有任何吸引力，宁愿自己解决来的更方便，一个血气方刚的男人活生生的把自己过得跟个性///冷淡似的。

 

朋友总是拿他的洁癖症开玩笑，说林医师太可惜了，明明多少姑娘家上爬上他的床，却硬生生的被他嫌这嫌那而拒之门外，半点欢爱的乐趣都没有感受过。但林在范不在意，自己过得舒坦又没影响到别人，有什么所谓。

 

“您呢，”朴珍荣含着笑反问，“如果您的对象，像我一样是皮肤饥渴症，您忍受得了吗？”

 

林在范的答案本该是不，但看着朴珍荣真挚的神情，一时间不知该作何答应。他双手交叉抵在下巴，细长的眼睛微微眯起，抛下模棱两可的回答。

 

“那得看是谁了。”

 

之后他跟朴珍荣聊了许多，关于他童年时候的事情，他的整个成长经历都是林在范需要知道的。朴珍荣毫无保留，像是将自己藏在深处层层包裹的内心掏出来，一丝不挂的呈现在林在范面前。聊得算是愉快，林在范也给出了许多建议，甚至邀请朴珍荣到他家逗猫，与宠物亲密也是可以尝试的方式之一。这是他近年来破天荒的第一次邀请别人到家里做客。

 

朴珍荣欣然答应，预约了下次再到诊所的时间。林在范站起来，想将他送出诊室。朴珍荣跟在他身旁并排走向门口，林在范拉开门的瞬间，朴珍荣按住他的手，将门又重新关上。

 

他转过身伸手穿进林在范的白大褂里，抱住林在范的窄腰，主动投入他的怀抱，林在范身上散发的温度上他觉得身心温暖，甚至发出满足的喟叹，像是被顺了毛的猫咪似的躲在主人的怀里。林在范双手半举在空中，不只是朴珍荣，其实连他本人，也很久没有与人拥抱过，这样的实感让他一时间无法动弹。

 

“林医师，今天的治疗，就给我一个拥抱吧——”朴珍荣窝在他的脖颈处，轻声道。

 

很快他放开了林在范，朝他眨眨眼。

“我们下次见。”

 

朴珍荣拉开门，离开了诊室。林在范站在原地，对朴珍荣突然袭来的动作虽然感到不可思议，但更不可思议的是自己的身体和精神竟然都没有出现排斥。他不反感朴珍荣的拥抱，甚至想给予回应，他靠近时身上若隐若现的蜜桃味衣物柔顺剂的香味仿佛还萦绕在自己身上。

 

连要洗干净指尖的墨水渍都忘记了。

 

 

之后的一个星期，朴珍荣觉得与林在范那一个拥抱，是起了奏效的。他的焦虑和空虚在短时间内得到了缓解，只是在夜里躺在床上，他也忍不住细细回味怀抱的温度。朴珍荣抱紧了被子，脸埋在冰冷枕头里，深深吸一口气。

 

这是朴珍荣第二次到诊所报道。

 

进门的时候林在范正在整理办公桌上的资料，见是朴珍荣，他像是招待老朋友似的，没有停下手里的动作。

 

“来了？坐吧。”

 

今天天气很好，他穿了件黑色的高领毛衣，连围巾也没有戴。朴珍荣常年只穿长袖的衣服，至少被布料覆盖的感觉能让他感受到一些心安。因此他的皮肤很白，林在范侧过脸看他低头看手机的模样，阳光射在他身上，后颈的绒毛和血管甚至都能看清楚。林在范的呼吸一滞，收回视线，走进办公室的卫生间里洗手。

 

“这星期感觉怎么样？”林在范抽出纸巾擦手，坐到朴珍荣身边的椅子上，没有隔着办工桌，气氛显得轻松一些。

 

朴珍荣挑起嘴角，大方承认。“林医师的第一疗程，还是很管用的。”

 

“这不是什么严重病症，你也不用过于紧张。”林在范解释，“你只是缺乏安全感，所以感觉孤独希望被慰藉，不过是需求没有被满足罢了。”

 

朴珍荣认可的点点头。看着林在范一边讲一边将桌上的杂物又重新摆整齐，甚至再一次抽出湿巾擦桌子，忍不住调侃。

 

“林医师的真的太爱干净了，”朴珍荣语气调皮，“我一处女座都甘拜下风，桌子要被擦得反光啦。”

 

被他这么一说，林在范这才发现自己手上的动作。抱歉似的停下来，“我自己都没意识到自己正在做什么，我有洁癖症。”

像是为了安慰朴珍荣，“我这才是有病。”

 

“洁癖也属于心理问题，林医师没有把自己治好吗？”打笑道。

 

“在外人面前我尽量保持不发作，尽量避免与人过度接触，不会引发心理不适就没事。”林在范耸耸肩，“也不会引起什么不便，治不治也没关系。”

 

听完朴珍荣的眼角露出细褶，笑弯了眼睛。

“那我俩，应该搭配治疗才对。”朴珍荣指指自己，又指指林在范。

 

而林在范只是沉默。

 

朴珍荣突然想起那日他冲动的投怀送抱，林在范当时的反应不像是厌恶，更像是……惊讶？他像是得了趣似的，把椅子挪了挪靠近林在范，伸手握住他的手。他的手有些微凉，而林在范的却温热的很，他忍不住捏了捏林在范的掌心。

 

“这样，你讨厌吗？”

 

此刻的林在范觉得自己更像是上门咨询的那位，朴珍荣在询问自己的病情。他茫然的摇摇头，朴珍荣的指尖太冷，触碰皮肤的感觉是这样的清晰。

 

他骨节分明的手指灵巧的转换位置，找准位置穿过林在范的指缝，十指紧扣。

“这样呢，会想甩开我吗？”

 

没有。没有任何身心不适，甚至让林在范怀疑到底是不是自己多年的洁癖都是自己臆想出来的症状，他明明连与好友一个简单的握手都做不到，和任何一位女朋友也顶多是挽胳膊，牵手的次数少之又少。

 

林在范把手抽回来，放进白大褂的口袋里。他自己也想不通这个问题，于是皱着眉警告朴珍荣，“你别招我。”

 

朴珍荣无辜的抿抿嘴，一针见血的指出，“林医师，看来你的洁癖症，对我无效呢。”语气轻快，透着些许得意。

 

气氛一时安静。林在范看了看手表，轻咳一声。“是你来咨询，反而耽误了你的时间。”

 

“没关系，我觉得好多了。”朴珍荣笑着晃了晃自己的手，“不用送，之后有需要我会再来的。”

 

朴珍荣站起来，将外套穿上，向门口走去。没走两步他停下脚步，林在范依然坐在椅子上，看着他又折回自己身边。

“啊，今天的治疗处方您还没给我呢。”

 

没等林在范说话，朴珍荣弯下腰，湿润柔软的嘴唇贴上来，带着灼热的气息。没有深入，他只是亲吻了林在范的嘴角，像调情似的轻轻地咬了他一口。

 

 

后来林在范当天下班，尝试着让前台的护士给他一个拥抱。护士小姑娘像见鬼似的，打死不从，谁会想无缘无故被嫌弃。最后还是在林在范的再三请求下才轻轻抱了他一下。林在范强忍着不适，礼貌的跟小护士打了招呼，立刻下楼开车回家洗澡。

 

亲吻显然比拥抱更有作用，朴珍荣已经整整两个星期没有那种迫切想到得到抚慰的渴求感。只是比起林在范的触碰是他皮肤饥渴症的良药，林在范本人更具吸引力。

 

他想被爱，与林在范独处能够给他一种莫名的安全感。朴珍荣可以说服自己肆意妄为的在他面前袒露最真实的一面，他知道自己对于林在范来说也是意外，一个能被重视的特殊存在。

 

 

他第三次登门林在范的心理咨询诊所，是第一位客人。

 

林在范刚到诊室里坐下，连落地窗的窗帘都没来得及拉起，朴珍荣已经到了，倚在门边看他。林在范出门前总是会把自己收拾得很得体，今天的头发被他整齐的梳到背后，露出饱满的额头，显得更有魅力。

 

“早啊，林医师。”朴珍荣将门关上。

 

“怎么约那么早，今天有事？”林在范穿上白大褂，给朴珍荣倒了杯水。

 

“没有，”朴珍荣笑眯眯的接过杯子，“今天休假，就想早点过来，第二次的疗程要到期了。”

朴珍荣突然啊了一声，想起什么，“你怎么样了，洁癖强迫症患者？”

 

“老样子。”林在范语气淡然，回到办公椅上坐下，朴珍荣抱着胳膊叼着纸杯靠在桌边。

 

“既然同病相怜，那我们何不互相帮助？”他把纸杯放下，倾身靠近林在范。“你的身体不排斥我的触摸，而我……需要你的抚爱。”

 

说完便跨坐在林在范身上，指尖划过他衣服上方裸露的皮肤，替他解开一颗纽扣，他双臂扣住林在范的脖子，将自己窝在他的怀里，嘴唇触碰到他脖颈的皮肤。朴珍荣的心跳的很快，没有进一步动作也已经让他有强烈的满足感。

 

“林医师，”朴珍荣在他耳边轻声说，甚至伸出舌尖钻进他的耳蜗里舔舐，“第三次治疗，你可以开始了。”

 

清晨男人的生理欲望总是高涨。林在范在朴珍荣的挑逗下不能自已的迅速半勃起来，解决欲望几乎不靠他人帮助的男人这一刻只想把身上的妖精压在身下狠狠的侵犯。

 

但林在范想看朴珍荣主动，只扣住他的后脑勺，等朴珍荣舌尖试探着撬开自己的嘴唇，再与之交缠。朴珍荣一边接吻一边急切的想替他解衣服，但是纽扣像是跟他作对一般，怎么都解不开。林在范吮咬着他的唇轻笑了一声，握住朴珍荣的手带着他顺利解开自己的衬衫。

 

朴珍荣大概是洗了澡才出门的，身上还有着淡淡的沐浴露的香气，林在范只觉得怀里的这人浑身上下都是最干净的，自己才会这样情动。朴珍荣享受着林在范落在他脖子上的湿吻，从下巴一路流连到喉结再到锁骨，他的心被胀满。

 

“在范……”这是朴珍荣第一次叫他的名字，“抱我好吗？”

 

林在范的手探进他的毛衣里，抚摸他光洁细腻的背部，朴珍荣的身体在颤抖，这样直接的触碰对他来说太过刺激。他替林在范解开皮带，感受着林在范的手一寸一寸的抚摸着他的身体，划过他胸前的红缨，恶意的轻轻搔刮。朴珍荣的头皮发麻，忍不住低声呻吟，之后咬住自己的嘴唇。

 

“乖，小点声。”林在范的手从后腰滑下去，伸进裤子里揉捏他紧实的蜜臀，“你想要的，我都会给你。”

 

林在范解开将他宽松的阔腿裤和黑色平底裤一并脱下，抬头看了看朴珍荣的神情。他的眼底雾蒙蒙的，说不清是被抚慰的满足还是被欺负的委屈，在林在范眼里媚眼如丝。红润的嘴唇被贝齿咬住，让人不禁想狠狠蹂躏。

 

他的上半身还挂着衣服，下身却寸丝不挂，比脱光了还要诱人。朴珍荣不服气，也将林在范的裤子褪下，隔着内裤玩弄着林在范已经勃发的性器，还轻轻用臀瓣磨蹭林在范的下体，两人的距离更加贴近。

 

林在范的开始有些喘息，办公室里没有避孕套也没有润滑剂，但是两人根本没办法就此停下。他只能回忆起办公桌的抽屉里有一支前台姑娘送凡士林润手霜，勉强能够代替一用。他伸手打开盖子，挤足了份量向朴珍荣的下身探去。

 

朴珍荣秉着呼吸，眼睛红红的有些可怜。林在范稍微用力的分开他的臀瓣，就着润手霜伸进一根手指，“放松点……”林在范再次含住他的嘴唇，温柔的亲吻安抚着他，分散他的注意力。

 

“唔……轻，轻点……在范……”朴珍荣不敢喊，“我怕疼……”

 

林在范富有技巧的揉捏着他的臀部，让他放松下来接受自己的扩张，慢慢伸入第二，第三根手指，变换着角度和速度顶弄着他湿热的内穴，进出开始变得顺畅，朴珍荣趴在他耳边喘着气。

 

他也等不及了。朴珍荣的手又细又软的，林在范的性器在他手里硬的生疼，朴珍荣的手间全是他黏滑的清液。林在范握住朴珍荣的腰，尝试着将粗硬的阴茎插入他的体内。

 

朴珍荣剧烈的喘着气，咬着林在范的肩膀。他能感受林在范的龟头顶在自己的穴口，却没有了下一步动作。

 

“珍荣自己来吧。”林在范捏了捏他的腰。朴珍荣的腰早就软的无力，全靠林在范托起他的臀部，被他一掐整个支撑不住坐在了林在范的身上，体内突然被又硬又灼热的性器充满，朴珍荣呜咽了一声。

 

“慢，慢一点……好胀……”朴珍荣不适的扭了扭身子，不敢轻举妄动，“嗯……你，帮帮我……”

 

朴珍荣的后穴很紧，夹得林在范太阳穴直跳。他也顾不上整齐的桌面，他就着插在朴珍荣体内的姿势把他整个抱起，放在办公桌上，将文件全都扫到一边。让朴珍荣的双腿缠在自己腰上，按捺不住的开始抽动。

 

朴珍荣的双手挂在林在范身上，怕自己发出声音只能拼命的摇头，林在范一边加快抽插的速度，一边细细的亲吻着朴珍荣，让他的呻吟在唇齿间轻轻溢出。

 

毁天灭地的快感席卷了两人，林在范的抽送越来越大力，频率也越来越高，朴珍荣也不再感到疼痛，反而主动迎接林在范的动作。不大的诊室里温度急速上升，两人身上都蒙了一层薄汗，忘我的沉沦在其中。

 

“林医师，”外面有人轻轻敲门，“第二位客人到了，您这边咨询进度快结束了吗？”

 

林在范的只能暂时停下来，稍微将自己的呼吸调整回来。朴珍荣在他怀里故意磨蹭了下，还轻咬着林在范的喉结，小声笑着问他，“林医师，怎么不回答？”

 

对于朴珍荣的挑衅，林在范回以猛力的撞击，让朴珍荣承受着突如其来的快感，并且捂住了他的嘴巴不让他出声。

 

“马上就好，让客人再等十分钟。”

 

门外的护士离开，林在范继续深深操弄着朴珍荣的身体，后穴已经湿热的一塌糊涂。林在范腾出一只手握住朴珍荣的下身套弄，前后夹击的双重快感让他很快攀上高潮，射在了林在范的手里。

 

林在范随后用力抽插了几十下，射在了朴珍荣的小腹上。对于这场在诊室里的性事，朴珍荣和林在范都得到了全所未有的刺激和快感。朴珍荣像只酒足饭饱的猫咪，舔舔嘴唇窝在林在范怀里等他替自己清理。

 

“林医师，看。”朴珍荣抹了一把残留在自己小腹上林在范的精液，抹在他的唇边。

“你把我弄脏了。”

 

林在范可惜时间不足，不能好好收拾这只调皮又粘人的小猫。对于朴珍荣的对自己的主动索求，他的确感到很享受。

 

他只能匆匆将两人清理干净，替朴珍荣将衣裤整理好。仔细看泛红的脸庞一样会出卖他们刚才激烈的治疗过程。

 

林在范从外套里拿出钥匙，放到朴珍荣的手心。

“在家里等我。地址你知道的。”

 

“那我要把你家弄得又脏又乱，看你犯洁癖强迫症。”朴珍荣眨眨眼。

 

林在范帮他将衣领翻好，将扣子扣上。

 

“没关系，你将我治好了。”

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
